fantasia_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Owen
Origin story Born in 1903, Owen was raised by loving and wealthy parents. During the course of his middle childhood, he started to develop an extreme natural hatred for all living things. One night when his parents were asleep, Owen put on leather gloves, took a kitchen knife and a hammer, went into his parents’ room and proceeded to batter his parents in the head multiple times with the hammer and once they were dead, he gouged their eyes out and cut their faces off. To discard the evidence, he stealthily walked three houses down and put the weapons into their bin. This turn of events caught the attention of the devil himself. Impressed by the nature of the murder, his strong hatred for all life, his intelligence and wanting to prolong his evil, he bestowed the young Owen with a device and seven powers; the moment he was 20 years old his biological age became immutable, resurrection, pain immunity, his existence is inerasable, his mind is immune to all external mind-affecting powers, his core powers and soul can’t be affected. Once he was old enough, he brought a massive warehouse in the middle of nowhere so he could kill or torture his victims in private. The warehouse contained torture devices, melee weapons, hand and power tools he can use. Lifestyle Because of his hatred, he wants all life forms to suffer in the worst way imaginable. He has no qualms about who he kills or tortures, when and where, but he prefers to always torture and generally kill his victims within the warehouse. He uses any method of killing or torturing his victims and no one knows if he’ll torture then kill or just kill them which makes him unpredictable and virtually impossible to track. Owen sometimes exhibits bizarre behaviors such as: bathing in victim's blood, cannibalizing his victims, having sexual intercourse with corpses, ejaculating on his victims, wearing a victims' skin, mutilating himself, etc. These bizarre behaviours only take place when he's home alone or in the warehouse. Superpowers *Action prescience: Owen possesses foreknowledge of a being’s every action. *Environmental adaptation: Owen’s body instantly adapts to any environment he’s presently in by developing superpowers without his physical appearance transforming. As an additional ability; he can activate/deactivate this power via volition, however upon deactivation the developed superpowers are completely erased. *Immutable biological age. *Owen can completely erase matter or any being from the present via volition. *Owen cannot be erased from existence at all. *Owen's core superpowers cannot be affected at all. *Owen's mind is immune to all external mind-affecting superpowers. *Owen's soul cannot be affected at all. *Pain immunity: Owen cannot feel any physical pain. *Perfect memory. *Resurrection: Owen cannot permanently die by any means. Three seconds after he's dead, his soul will bring him back to life in a state of being devoid of injuries, diseases, disorders, and physical transformations. The moment he resurrects, all of his cells that are separated from his body vanish. As an additional ability, he can choose any physical location for his resurrection. *Self-emotion manipulation: Owen has the ability to entirely change, erase, or restore his emotions via volition. *Self-intelligence manipulation: Owen’s intelligence is at the pinnacle of natural human potential by default; however he’s capable of decreasing/increasing every aspect of his intelligence (except memory) within the range of peak human to nigh-perfect via volition. *Voice mimicry: Owen can replicate any voice he hears. Innate knowledge, physical traits, and skills *Owen’s physical attributes (except regeneration) are permanently at the pinnacle of natural human potential. This includes, but is not limited to, agility, durability, reflexes, senses, speed, stamina, strength, etc. *Acrobatics, acting, culinary arts, escapology, every martial art (except fictitious styles), natural language, warfare strategy, and weapon (firearm, melee, and non-lethal) there is to know, explosives, investigation, medicine, precision throwing, and psychology at the omniscience level are mastered.